Pursuit of Happiness
by Taisi
Summary: Because there were still the ones who cared- those Americans who knew what it meant to call themselves that, who gave their country all the love he gave them and then some. -Happy Independence Day!-


England and France traded worried glances- they were on the same page, which was a rare enough thing that the rest of the Allies picked up on it in an instant.

China and Russia moved over to join them, and China was the one to pose the question: "Is something the matter?"

England crossed his arms tightly and glanced away, ignoring them pretty completely. France gave him a look the others couldn't decipher, then gestured toward the conference table. "It's...America."

China glanced over curiously. "I noticed he was being rather quiet today. Is he sick?"

"Today is...his birthday, da?" Russia's brow furrowed, and he stood there unsmiling as they took in the youngest state among them, still sitting at the table even though the meeting was fifteen minutes over, his arms folded and his face buried. Canada was in the chair next to him, a gentle hand on his shoulder. If America responded, they couldn't hear his reply.

"Why is he...?"

France frowned tightly. "His people don't- "

"Drop it," England snapped, arms coming down to his sides. "Just leave it, Francis. All of you, stay out of his bloody business." The green-eyed nation stomped away from them, looking royally pissed off for no verifiable reason, and China gaped after him. France rolled his eyes and Russia didn't move.

"His people don't what?" the cold country asked quietly.

France opened his mouth, thought better of it- for once- and closed it with a shake of his head. That in itself said enough, and Russia looked from him to the table across the room. England had joined his little brothers at the table, and said something that did the job in getting America on his feet. Canada reached out to take his hand, and that, at least, got a smile.

_Party after party on the fourth,_ Russia thought with a hint of something that could be sadness for the younger nation coiling in his chest. _Celebration upon celebration, but none of it's for him._

Things in America's home could stand to be better; half his people wanted one thing, half wanted another, and no matter what his boss came up with no one was ever pleased. His people were getting lazy and complacent, compared to how they once were, and still America spoke of them with adoration at every meeting, every gathering. No matter the dark circles under his eyes, the paleness to his skin. When his home was mentioned, he lit up like a sunny day in July.

It was as they were leaving, stepping out of the UN building, onto the busy streets of New York- a rather subdued bunch, France, China and Russia lingering somewhat behind because joining the other three would have felt like intrusion- that someone shouted, "Oh! There he is!" and America turned around.

It had to be said, Russia decided in that moment, that there was nothing America loved more than his people. He spoiled them rotten, after all, and had nothing but warm things to say about them. And now, seeing a group of American kids running at him and watching him step forward to meet them with confusion and affection in his steadily-softening blue eyes- well, any doubts were gone.

He _loved _his people. No matter what some of them might say or do- or _didn't _say and _refused _to do, Russia ammended sternly- he loved them.

"Hey there," he said with immeasurable fondness, smiling at them as brightly as if he hadn't been upset all day. They grinned back, breathless as they gathered before him- a group of about fifteen boys and girls, ranging from ten to eighteen. "What's up, guys?"

There was no hesitation when they piled forward to hug him- throwing their arms around him, the girls leaning up to kiss him, all of them beaming up at him with shining eyes as they chorused, "Happy birthday!"

He didn't have time to be stunned or moved; they wouldn't allow it. "Come on, come on, this way!" a little boy demanded, tugging on his sleeve. "There's a whole party, everyone else is waiting!"

"Cake, and hot dogs and apple pie! And tonight, glowstick-swordfights and then the fireworks! It's your party, America, you gotta be there!"

"Yeah, come on! It'll be no fun without you!"

He managed to hook Canada before he was dragged off; there were tears in his eyes, but he was laughing like he'd never known hurt- looking so _happy _as he glanced back at England, his smile stretched wide across his face, that Russia found himself forgiving his people for their general neglect.

Because there were still the ones who cared- those Americans who knew what it meant to call themselves that, who gave their country all the love he gave them and then some.

The ones who put the shine in his eyes when he smiled.

* * *

><p>:D <em>I'm <em>one of those kids, by the way. Srsly.

_And I'm proud to be an American, where at least I know I'm free._  
><em>And I won't forget the men who died and gave that right to me.<em>  
><em>And I gladly stand up, next to you, and defend her still today...<em>  
><em>'Cause there ain't no doubt, I love this land-<em>  
><em>God bless the USA.<em>

Happy fourth of July, everyone! C:


End file.
